1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls and, more particularly, to a light emitting golf ball adapted for use in the night, which emits light when driven into the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional golf balls do not emit light. When playing golf in the night, the player cannot accurately estimate the direction and amount of the flying of the golf ball under limited illumination of field lamps. When the golf ball was driven into the rough, water hazard, or any dark place in the course, the player may have to spend a lot of time finding the ball.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a light emitting golf ball, which is practical for playing in the night. It is another object of the present invention to provide a light emitting golf ball, which emits light only when driven into the air by a golf club. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention and according to one aspect of the present invention, the light emitting golf ball comprises a plastic outer shell that admits light, a plastic core embedded in the outer shell, the plastic core admitting light, and a light emitting circuit assembly embedded in the core. The light emitting circuit assembly comprises a battery, a plurality of LEDs, and an impact switch electrically connected between the battery and the LEDs and adapted to turn on the LEDs upon an impact. According to another aspect of the present invention, the light emitting circuit assembly is provided with a control IC adapted to control the flash mode of the LEDs subject to the control of the impact switch.